1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exterior member for a saddle-type vehicle, and to a vehicle incorporating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an exterior member having a hook member formed on an inner portion thereof, and to a vehicle incorporating the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
There is a known saddle-type vehicle in which radiator shrouds, as exterior members, for covering a radiator from lateral sides are each bolted onto a fuel tank, the radiator, and a mounting stay extended from a frame. An example of such saddle-type vehicle is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-255169.
However, in the conventional saddle-type vehicle, such as that disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-255169, there is a problem in that the frame becomes heavier and the structure becomes complicated since the mounting stay exclusive for mounting the radiator shroud is extended from the frame. In addition, since the radiator shroud and the mounting stay are spaced apart from each other in a vehicle width direction, the fastening portion of the radiator shroud that contacts the mounting stay has to be made deeper. This renders the mold of the radiator shroud complicated. In addition, as the fastening portion of the shroud is enlarged in size, there would be a comparatively large hole in the external appearance of the vehicle. Therefore, enhancement of the degree of freedom in design is desired.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above-mentioned circumstances. It is one of the objects of the present invention to enable an exterior member for a saddle-type vehicle to be fixed with a simple structure and without influencing the external appearance of the vehicle.